conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xwarq
Nice conlang Nice colnag you started. One tip if you want to make you page to look better use the terms that are commonly used. So male will be in grammar language Masculine and Female Feminine, neutral is Neuter. Read this pag on Wikipdia. I hope you have much fun in creating, if you need some help with formatting on page, just ask me. For grammer stuff you could better ask EmperorZelos‎. Samben (Talk) 21:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : How do I format a table/chart with the orange headers, white data fields, and smooth black outline borders, rather than ugly borders--basically, as it is as seen on most articles? Xwarq 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Place: This was your prenoun table, wich I already have changed. scope="row" style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| and style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); text-align: center;"| can you take away it not needed If you don't get it right I will do it for you. If you use wikitest a lot you will learn it yourself. If you have any other questions just aks. Have much fun creating. Samben (Talk) 18:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I couldn't help but notice this. To make the tables like you said, in the table properties menu I hit the "advanced" tab and in the Stylesheet Classes box type in "wikitable" and it will reformat it nicely, hope this helps. OlykoekSlayer 19:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC)OlykoekSlayer Thanks for the help. I cleaned it up and applied that style to all the tables on Simplengva, but I have to ask you another question now: How do I color the column rather (or as well as) the row? On the alphabet one, I only want the first column colored, pronouns and verbs the column as well as the row colored. I tried changing the scope to col or column, but that just moved everything to the right. Xwarq 19:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Do you use rich test editor. So yes read this and for wikitext read this. If you don't find any answers there then ask me. If you don't know something search around to look for answers, look on other pages, click edit to see how it is doen there. Samben (Talk) 19:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey again, you can go to your table properties and choose headers then choose "first column"(you can do this with rows also). If you want to color individual cells just go to the cell properties and choose background color.OlykoekSlayer 19:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) KSL There isnt enough on your page to say wether it si kitchen sink or nto The Emperor Zelos 22:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Gender Just a heads-up, but animate and inanimate genders do exist rather than only common and neuter (Russian and various other languages). OlykoekSlayer 02:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Who are you that posted that? Anyway, I know they exist. But in the context of a Germanic language, common and neuter is more plausible. Xwarq 00:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm just trying to clarify that, I was a bit confuzzled because it seemed you wanted to change the "terminology", but yeah it basically is the same, so no worries. OlykoekSlayer 02:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC)